happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drakkis
Drakkis is a male teenage dragon orphan. He sees Flippy as a father figure for the father he lost. and premieres in "Dragon along" Appearance He is a a slender, electric-purple dragon boy. He wears a a pair of black pants and a black leather jacket. He has a white tank-top underneath the jacket. He has four claw marks around his left eye. He has a periwinkle right eye, while his left is a little grey-blue. Personality Drakkis shows signs of Asperger's and severe depression. He has a semi-high level of intelligence, having a vast knowledge of the mind. He is friends with Lammy and Flippy, trying to help them with their mental illnesses. Drakkis also seems to have something similar to a "flip-out", killing people who tease him for his scar and his disabilities, or break his heart. He also seems to be easily smitten with all females that come in contact with him. He seems to like video games with blood and violence and have what seems to be a type of schizophrenia, hearing the voices of his parent telling him to kill when he flips out. Deaths/Injuries Drakkis has not died, instead he is hospitalized by the end of most episodes. * Blinded by a firecracker. * Second degree burns by a campfire. * Hit with a mallet. * Spiked bat to the hand. * Hit 300 times in-between the legs (left him catatonic). * Beaten to near-death by Fliqpy. * Used as "landing pad" by Handy after he fell off a tree. Kills * Strangled Lumpy with his own intestines. * Beat in Cuddles's skull and gouged his eyes. * Locked Disco Bear in a furnace. * Headbutted Sniffles until his snout was left hanging by a tendril. * Tore out Toothy's teeth and shoved them up his nose, suffocating him. * Tore out Shifty's spine and beat Lifty to death with the severed head. * Dehydrated Nutty by replacing all his sugar with salt. * Gave Mole "super-hearing," causing his head to explode from too much noise. * Won a fist fight to the death with Fliqpy (later became depressed over the incident). * Tore out Russell's good eye and fed it to him. * Drilled into Cro-Marmot's ice block and blew it up with a stick of dynamite. * Tore off Handy's leg and beat him to death with it. Trivia *He shows signs of severe pleasure deprivation, having an abundance of "used" tissues on the floor of his room and a tendency of waking up with ruffled scales. *He is a hypocrite, hating Disco Bear for his many attempts at flirting with women. *Drakkis' scales have been revealed to be made of pure amethyst. *He seems to give some type of survival training, making traps to stop people from running from him during his flip-outs. *His wings are only shown during his flip-outs. Category:Fan Characters Category:Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Purple Characters